Finding A Way Home
by Dark Lady of R
Summary: AU to HBP. Sequel to INKYE. Siobhan has to find a way of telling her children about their world and the fact that their fathers are part of it, all the while mending broken friendships and more. But nothing is easy sailing.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N-_ **This is somewhat of a sequel to _I Never Knew You Existed_. It's been bugging at me for awhile now so I thought I might get it up here. Reading of that is not essential although some things won't make that much sense. Short first chapter but an update will come sooner than usual. This one will have a happy ending so have no doubts. Well, read on.

_**Disclaimer**: I say this once and only once. I own nothing. Nothing at all. Not even my pantaloons._

**

* * *

**

Finding A Way Home

1. The Letter

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Siobhan McKay rolled over in her bed, being slowly dragged out of sleep by the incessant tapping. It was a Saturday morning and she deserved her lie-in. She worked nine to five every week as a receptionist for a respectable firm whilst working twenty-four seven as a mother of three children. All she asked for in return were her late morningsat the weekend. Closing her eyes in hope of getting back to sleep, she found that the tapping got louder.

"If that boy is out there throwing windows at the windows for fun I will…" she muttered dragging herself out of bed. She hated to think what she looked like. Siobhan was never a morning person, and though she had yet to see herself, she knew her hair resembleda birds nest and she would look all pasty, somewhat ill. Slipping her slippers on her feet, she tried to focus on the sound.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

It didn't sound like stones. Whatever it was, she was going to kill it for getting her out of her morning sleep. Walking over to the window, she threw open the curtains blinking slightly as the sunlight hit her eyes almost blinding her. Opening the window to scream at her son for throwing stuff, she almost screamed when a tawny owl flew into her room and perched itself on her desk. It took a few moments of staring at the owl to realise what a room in her owl actually meant.

Feelings of excitement and apprehension filled her. There was an owl in her room. An owl with a letter attached to its leg. There weren't many theories she could think of. It was a bright summer's morning and she knew for a fact normal owls were nocturnal. That just meant that this was no ordinary owl. It was a wizard or a witch's owl. An owl that came from the wizarding world. A world she had been exiled from for years. Ten whole years now to be exact.

Deciding it was probably best if she didn't stand there for a few hours simply staring at the owl, Siobhan edged forwards slowly. It had after all been ten years since she had received owl post. Her own owl Sapphire had gone a long time ago but she had a habit of doing that. She tended to only appear when she was really needed. Reaching the desk, she untied the letter of the leg carefully, almost expecting it to attack but nothing happened. The owl just sat there watching Siobhan as if it might be waiting to also deliver a reply or even food.

Opening the envelope addressed clearly addressed to her, she took out the letter holding her breath.

_Dear Ms McKay,_

_I am writing to inform you that you are no longer in exile from the wizarding world._

_The sentence that was passed ten years ago stated that as long as Cornelia Fudge was Minister of Magic and Head of the Wizengamot, you would not be setting foot in the wizarding world. Mr Fudge passed away last week therefore the sentence no longer stands, a sentence that was harsh to an extent. _

_As the newly elected Minister of Magic, I wish to work to uniting the wizarding community more in this time of peace and want to begin by pardoning many of those trialled and sentenced during and after the Second War, and you are one of the first as you played a significant role._

_There will be a meeting on Wednesday 18th July 2007 at 15:00 at which point I wish to discuss with you the factors of aforementioned pardon, and what will come of it. It will be held in my office, and as I am extremely busy, please do all you can to uphold this._

_Thank you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

_Minister of Magic_

Siobhan was forced to reread the letter several times before she let out a breath. It was good news. It was extremely good news. It was the best piece of news she had had for a long time. She was going back to her world. Her dangerous, prejudiced and ridiculously backward world. Harry Potter was the new Minister of Magic, in her world. And she was going back.

She jumped up and down. She was going back! After ten years she was going back. Hugging the letter to her chest, she continued to jump around the room, not caring that she looked like a mad woman with a bird nest on her head in cow pyjamas. She was going back! She couldn't wait to tell the kids about this. Then the realisation hit her.

She hadn't got round to tell them about the wizarding world.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N_**- _Short chapter. I'm going to be chopping and changing between the two scenarios until there isn't a point anymore. I know it's a dry start but it will get better folks. Just bear with me and review if you wish. Catch you all later_.

**

* * *

**

**2. The Divorce **

"I want a divorce."

Looking up from his report on current affairs, Harry Potter stared at his young wife with a tired bewilderment. He had no energy to look completely shocked but he still looked surprised and somewhat confused. Seeing that she did not look in a mood that was going to be calmed easily, he put his quill down on his desk and folded his arms together and leaned back in his leather chair. There was so much determination on her face, Harry had this feeling that she might get her own way.

"You want a what?" Harry asked her, just to make sure he had heard correctly. She might have just said that she wanted a 'big horse' and thought that he would stop her.

"A _divorce_. You know…that contract that says we are no longer married and are free to get on with the rest of our lives. It's what I want."

"I don't understand Ginny. Why?"

The last of the seven Weasley siblings flicked her red hair out of her face and glared at her husband in annoyance. Ginny had been married to Harry for five years and she wanted out. As she stood there her arms crossed over her shoulders and her shoes tapping the floor impatiently, she couldn't fathom the reason that had made her marry him in the first place.

"You never noticed I moved out."

"Of course I noticed. I just hoped you might come back home."

Harry was lying through his teeth and as Ginny scoffed, he realised that she knew that. The fact she had left home was news to him. It didn't surprise him though that he hadn't noticed. Whenever he was at their home in the outskirts of Hogsmeade, he stayed mostly in his study and sometimes even slept there. He spent most of his time at the office and at his London apartment though for more convenient access to and from work. It saved him the price of Floo Powder and living in London was more exciting that settling in Hogsmeade.

"Liar. You never noticed because for the past year, your love of work has gotten so much you completely ignore me. It was bearable at first but now I can't stand it. I come from a big family, you know that, so I don't particularly enjoy being alone."

"I haven't completely ignored you!" Harry protested in his defence. This only irritated Ginny more as she slammed down a piece of paper in front of his papers.

"You have Harry. We don't talk anymore, we don't go out unless it's for publicity. I managed to have a divorce contract drawn up without you or your lawyers noticing. This is the first time in a whole month we've come face to face and actually said more than a few words."

"That is not true."

"Yes it is Harry and you know it is! For example, when was the last time we had sex?"

Now here Ginny had a point. Harry frowned as he tried to remember how long ago…it had been at the baptism of Bill's third daughter of the five children he already had and that had been almost a year ago. Harry grimaced as he dared to meet Ginny's eyes. A year was perhaps too long for even a married couple.

"Why does the sex matter?"

Ginny flung her arms up in exasperation. Marrying him had to be the worst mistake of her life.

"Don't you want a _family_ Harry? We've been married five whole bloody years and it looks like you want to wait until you're old and in need of a hip replacement before you think of having kids."

"Of course I want a family. I just can't have one now. Not with this new workload and the bill I've just passed. I'm going to be up to my neck in work."

"See what I mean? Work, work, and even more bloody work. Do I mean _nothing_ to you?"

"Of course you do. You're my wife. I wouldn't have married you if you meant nothing to me."

"Yesyou would," Ginny muttered darkly. This comment caused Harry to lean forward and stare at Ginny, his emerald eyes trying to figure out what had gone wrong so wrong in his marriage that would make Ginny say that. So he spent a tad too much time at work but as the new Minister of Magic and former Head of the Auror Department it was inevitable. He just wished Ginny had dropped some kind of hint she was feeling this way. He might have taken a holiday or something.

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm not stupid, I've seen what you plan to do. You plan to pardon people from the Second War. That means pardoning Siobhan and we both know if you had the choice between me and her, she would win hands down with no competition."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his jet black hair, making it stick up more than it already did. He wished he was back in Siberia hunting down stray Death Eaters than arguing with his wife not to make him sign the piece of paper that sat in front of him on the desk. Ginny was a lot more frightening and her tone of voice was colder than Siberian nights at the moment.

"I married you Ginny, is that not enough?"

"So you aren't denying it? You aren't denying that's the reason why you're bringing back all those exiled? You just want to see Siobhan again," Ginny demanded, on the verge of tears. How could she have been so blind? Then again he had always been blind to many things Harry.

"I'm offering people a second chance, Siobhan included. Remember that she has Emily. It wouldn't be fair on her if she grew up a Muggle when all the while she could make an excellent witch. Pansy Parkinson has a son who can't show his face in public without being reminded who his father was. I want to give even Percy a second chance Ginny."

"If Siobhan wasn't included in all those, would you still have done it so soon after becoming Minister?"

"Maybe not as soon but-"

"Aha! I knew it! Just sign the damn papers Harry and stop dragging everything out. I have a life to live."

With one last glance at his wife, Harry picked up his quill.

"As you wish."

* * *


End file.
